


Love always bites you back

by May5th



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, married sakura
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May5th/pseuds/May5th
Summary: She's getting married, she's becoming an Uchiha.And he doesn't like this fact.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Love always bites you back

这是旗木卡卡西第一次见她真正生气。

他这才知道，她往常的那些虚张声势的暴力行为并不代表愤怒，而她的冷酷才是。整整一个月，三十天，她都没和他说过一句话，交换过一个眼神，她从不尝试去看他的脸。

他知道自己可以利用火影的身份，强迫她来见他，强迫她开口。但他知道，这只会加深她的愤怒，顺便直接给他们现在如履薄冰的关系宣判死刑。他决定耐心地等，等她把他们之间的压抑气氛撕开一个小口，他再趁虚而入。

不出他所料，春野樱先抛出了和解的橄榄枝。

“我们谈谈？”这是她自他们冷战以来，第一次亲自来办公室送文件，她把厚厚的夹子随手甩在在他桌子上怎么也不见变矮的几座文件山上，没去管到底有没有按类别放好。

卡卡西点了点头，示意屋子里的人离开，守在门口的暗部退了出去，顺手带上了门，门锁的撞击声回荡在办公室里格外地响。

春野樱拉来了一把椅子，随意地坐在了办公桌的对面。她翘起了一条腿搭在另一条腿上，来回晃了晃，这是她从小就有的习惯，她一直没改。

她光洁的脚踝和纤细的小腿在他的视线里一闪而过，又淹没在桌面下，他的眼睛跟随那条腿动了动。她敲了敲桌面，他的注意力又回到了她的脸上。

“我说，如果你不同意我的离村申请，没有必要这样拐弯抹角。”

“我没有不同意，”他把双手交叠，撑住下巴，“只是希望你再考虑考虑。”

“再考虑考虑？为什么？”她显然更加生气了，敲击桌面的力度变大了，卡卡西眼看着她敲过的地方留下了一个小坑。

他亲爱的女学生的问题让他难以回答，他有那么多话想告诉她，却不知道这些话到底该不该由他来说，毕竟她的私事并不该由他插手。

春野樱探究的目光黏在了他的身上，他几次变换姿势想摆脱那道灼热的视线都没能成功。理论上讲，火影的名号把他拴在这张桌子后面直到老，直到死。他无法像从前那样，在遇到有关春野樱的棘手问题时他就选择消失，躲到其他什么没人的地方去。

他没得逃，也没得躲。他的解释可能会让她恨他，但是他的隐瞒不出意外地会让她更恨他。

“你有才能，樱，你很有才能。”他顿了顿，有些后悔没有在她缺乏安全感的青春期时更多地肯定她，“木叶需要你，整个忍者世界也需要你，你的能力不可替代。”

他的声音很低，语气也很温柔。

“你有没有想过，这么早把精力投放在另一个男人身上，是对你才能的极大浪费？”

春野樱沉默了，她的大脑在飞速运转，想找出反驳他的话来。

“鸣人和雏田结婚的时候，你从没说过这些话。”

“那不一样。”

“有什么不一样？就因为我是女人吗？井野也结婚了不是吗？我身边的同期都在做这样的事，为什么你要阻止我？”

“不要让其他人的行为干扰你的判断力，樱。你是医生，你更清楚生育对女忍者的影响，你这么多年的学习、修炼很可能功亏一篑，可你还年轻，你的能力那么出众，这都值得吗？”

“我是个成年人，火影大人。如果这是我的选择所需要付出的代价，那么我会坦然地接受它。说实话，我很难理解你为什么这样。你找了能找的所有理由来阻止我，甚至临时给我安排了任务，下一次是不是要把我调到边境去？你到底为什么这么反对我们结婚？是偏见？还是关心？还是说你这个天生对爱情过敏的人，根本看不得其他人拥有爱情？”

这就是了，这就是她口不择言的后果。

她看到旗木卡卡西的面容彻底地冷了下来，她抖了抖，紧张地攥紧了手指。但他没有动，没有拎着她的领子骂她不知好歹，也没有叫她滚蛋，他连愤怒都十二万分地克制。

他深呼吸了几次，再抬起头看她的时候，眼睛里只有厚重的失望和夹杂其中零星的悲伤。

“我不能认同你的决定，但如果这是你想要的，我也不会拦你。”他从抽屉里翻出了她的离村申请，迅速地签上字，递给了她，然后再也没有看她一眼。

她不知道说什么，她很后悔，但说出口的话就像泼出去的水，再也收不回来了。

她站起身，深深鞠了一躬。

“谢谢。”这是她唯一说得出口的句子。

“很累吧？”

她的身体颤了一下，显然是被吓了一跳。安睡在她怀里的女儿被她的动作惊醒，迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，发出一声不满的呓语。佐良娜刚满周岁，只能咦咦呜呜地向母亲表达自己的情绪。

春野樱轻轻拍了拍女儿，看着她再次入睡才回过头，看向倚在门边的男人。旗木卡卡西没穿火影袍也没戴他的护额，手里还拿着他那本破破烂烂的不良刊物，显然是刚从办公室里偷溜了出来。他朝她笑了笑，慢慢向她走了过来，坐在她的身旁。

外面下着雨，那种夏季特有的恼人的梅雨。他们并肩坐在门廊下面，听着雨声混杂着风铃偶尔的响动。空气粘腻得不像话，连带着木质的地板都有些潮湿，而她的院子里也是一片泥泞。

佐助再次离开了村子，女儿出世后他尽力留出的时间还是显得太过短暂。照顾佐良娜已经让她焦头烂额，她没什么心情去管房子里的其他琐事。

旗木卡卡西拍了拍这个年轻母亲的肩膀，探过头去看她怀里仍旧熟睡的佐良娜。

那个孩子熟睡时仍习惯握着拳头，她微微靠向自己母亲的怀里，露出来的额头已经长出了细腻的黑发。

他沉默地伸出一只手指，佐良娜像是有感应一样张开了手掌，握住了他的指节。

春野樱的变化很细微，却逃不过他的眼睛。她的脸上没有细纹，没有眼袋，岁月不会在她身上留下任何痕迹了，但她躲不过眼下浓重的青黑。

他记得她刚刚修炼成百豪的样子，阴封印刻在她的额头上，一个很明显的菱形。

她额头上的封印面积小了很多，显然她一直都太过疲惫没有力气再去储存她的查克拉。

他不着边际地把手指抽了回去，淡淡地看向了她。

“值得吗？”

她笑了笑，抱紧了怀里的襁褓。

“也许吧。”

END


End file.
